I have Leukaemia?
by removalofallvillains
Summary: A Leukaemia ridden Harry finally finds a family in the least expected way, join him as goes along a bumper ride, learning about love, loyalty and life. Will he survive or will he die?
1. I have Leukaemia?

**NOTE: I don't own HP and I'm not a Doctor, all of my facts about this illness are from the Internet and it is those sites that own the copyrights to the information that I have used. I only own any created characters. **

* * *

"Leukaemia, I have Leukaemia? How is this possible and what is Leukaemia? Well I know it's a Cancer but that's all" Harry Potter asked Doctor Cray. Harry had been feeling ill for a few weeks now and it was only when he'd passed out at Mrs Figg's house that he had gone to see an emergency Doctor at the Little Whinging Hospital in Surrey via ambulance.

Doctor Ellen Cray looked at the young boy in front of her and smiled sadly, he was barely 12 and yet he had been diagnosed with acute leukaemia. "Well Harry, damage to the bone marrow, by way of displacing the normal bone marrow cells with higher numbers of immature white blood cells, results in a lack of blood platelets, which are important in the blood clotting process. This means people with leukaemia may easily become bruised, bleed excessively, or develop pinprick bleeds (petechiae).

White blood cells, which are involved in fighting pathogens, may be suppressed or dysfunctional. This could cause the patient's immune system to be unable to fight off a simple infection or to start attacking other body cells. Because leukaemia prevents the immune system from working normally, some patients experience frequent infection, ranging from infected tonsils, sores in the mouth, or diarrhoea to life-threatening pneumonia or opportunistic infections.

Finally, the red blood cell deficiency leads to anaemia, which may cause dyspnoea and pallor.

Some patients experience other symptoms, such as feeling sick, having fevers, chills, night sweats, feeling fatigued and other flu-like symptoms. Some patients experience nausea or a feeling of fullness due to an enlarged liver and spleen; this can result in unintentional weight loss. Blasts affected by the disease may come together and become swollen in the liver or in the lymph nodes causing pain and leading to nausea.

If the leukemic cells invade the central nervous system, then neurological symptoms (notably headaches) can occur. All symptoms associated with leukaemia can be attributed to other diseases. Consequently, leukaemia is always diagnosed through medical tests"

Harry thought about what he'd heard before replying, "So what happens now?"

"Well Harry that all depends on what your reaction is to the words Gryffindor and Hermione. I do believe that your friends with her?" Ellen Cray asked.

"H, how do you know about that?!" Harry asked astonished.

"Well she is my niece and I do get to see your photo whenever I visit the house. Now Hermione has explained your home situation to me so I can either call her or we can attempt to call the Dursley's and I don't think that they'll be helpful to us right now" Ellen explained to the still shocked boy.

"Is it possible to give her a message when you call her please? Can you ask her to contact our Headmaster? I think its best that he comes instead of the Dursley's; after all he is my Guardian for most of the year. Actually no, it doesn't matter. Would you like to see some magic?" Harry suddenly asked with a mysterious smile on his face.

Ellen Cray could only nod in excitement, she had never been able to see Hermione's magic due to the law but if Harry could manage it without repercussions, well that would be brilliant.

Harry took a deep breath before wishing with all of his might that this worked, "Fawkes, I hope you can hear me, I need Professor Dumbledore, please Fawkes. I'm in the presence of a Muggle but she's Hermione Granger's Aunt, please let this be working." Before Harry could think of anymore there was a mighty flash of flames before both Fawkes & Professor Dumbledore arrived. "Professor! Oh thank goodness that worked, I thought it might not and I figured it would be safe to try if it was in front of a witch's relative. I-"

Harry was cut off by Professor Dumbledore. "Calm yourself dear child, I know that you wouldn't risk exposing our world unless it was in dire consequences. Now can one of you explain what is going on please?"

Harry looked towards Ellen and indicated the he wanted her to explain everything to the Professor whilst he moved over to Fawkes. He had been stroking him for at least 5 minutes when he felt a strong pair of arms pull him into a hug, "Oh dear child, you just can't catch a break can you? Don't you worry though, we'll get you sorted soon, I'm going to go to Gringotts and see if we can get a true family tree sorted for you, and maybe we can find some more relatives, donors?

"W, what if we can't find a donor? Will I die?" Harry whispered as he looked into those blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"No dear boy, you won't die, I swear to you that I'll find you a donor, I'll be tested myself, in fact can we get this organised Doctor? Can I be tested to see if I'm a match?" Albus Dumbledore was determined to help Harry in any way that he could.

"I, yes we can, we can organise it for tomorrow if you'd like?" Ellen asked. "It's far too short notice today however, and people may just stare at your choice of clothing. Do you perhaps have any normal clothes?"

"I do indeed, if I had more notice I would have changed before arriving, now Doctor, do you mind if I take Harry to Gringotts with me? It's the only way to get a true family tree for him" Albus asked.

"If it helps Harry then do please take him, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow, 2PM." Ellen made a note in her diary before bidding the 2 wizards and bird on their way.

* * *

To the people in Diagon Alley seeing a Phoenix flashing 2 wizards into the Alley wasn't that uncommon, and so the 2 wizards were able to go about their business in a quick and efficient manner. The inside of Gringotts was as splendid as ever as Harry & Albus made their way to the nearest open teller. "Good Afternoon good Goblin, my young friend and I were wondering if we could arrange for him to have a full inheritance test. It's imperative that we find more family for him as he is in need of urgent Muggle medical help" Albus told the Goblin who just happened to have been Griphook.

"Please follow me and I shall see to the test myself" Griphook informed them before leading both wizards into a spacious office and inviting them to take a seat before the desk. Griphook started pulling out various instruments before speaking again, "Do you both understand what it is that you're asking for? Not only will this test list any Vaults or magic that you may have but it will also list your family members and this in turn may lead to a shock if you're not really Harry Potter."

Both wizards nodded and so Griphook asked Harry to prick his finger with the dagger provided and let 3 drops of blood fall on the parchment before stopping.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 12, 31/07/1980**

**Abilities: Parseletongue, Sword Wielding & Animagus form of Wolf**

**Parents: James Potter- 27th March 1960/ 31st October 1981**

**Aunts: None**

**Uncles: None**

**Paternal Grandparents: Jacob Potter & Grace Garcia**

**Paternal Great Grandparents: Percival Potter & Imogen Ziore**

**Lily Dumbledore- 30th January 1960/ 31st October 1981**

**Aunts: Petunia Dursley (Adopted)**

**Poppy Pierre**

**Uncles: Gabriel Dumbledore**

**Xavier Dumbledore**

**Maternal Grandparents: Daniel Evan Dumbledore & Calla Phillips**

**Maternal Great Grandparents: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore & Isabella Johnston.**

"Well then Mr Dumbledore it looks as though we've finally found out where Daniel ended up" Griphook exclaimed once he saw the results of the test.


	2. I have a Son?

_**NOTE- I've been doing my family tree and one of Dan's siblings is based on my Great Grandmother as A) I needed a name and figured I'd use her name before she married my Great Grandfather and B) it ties in nicely to the storyline. **_

* * *

**"Well then Mr Dumbledore it looks as though we've finally found out where Daniel ended up" Griphook exclaimed once he saw the results of the test.**

"W, what do you mean? How can Harry's inheritance test show you where my Son disappeared to?" Albus stumbled. Daniel Evan Dumbledore had disappeared on his 17th birthday with no note and no sign of kidnapping, Albus and his wife had been searching for him ever since, never giving up on Dan. Albus could remember that day as though it was yesterday.

"If you'd like to take a look at this list Harry and read out your Mother's family please, It's against the law for anyone other than a Goblin to take a look at an Inheritance Test, however I think you'll be very surprised at this result" Griphook informed the pair as he passed the parchment over to Harry.

**"Lily Dumbledore- 30th January 1960/ 31st October 1981**

**Aunts: Petunia Dursley (Adopted)**

**Poppy Pierre**

**Uncles: Gabriel Dumbledore**

**Xavier Dumbledore**

**Maternal Grandparents: Daniel Evan Dumbledore & Calla Phillips**

**Maternal Great Grandparents: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore & Isabella Johnston.**

You're my Great Grandfather? How is that possible? Plus Petunia was adopted so I definitely won't be able to use the Dursley's as Donors." Harry spluttered, at first he thought that the Dumbledore attached to Lily's name was a mistake until he saw the name Albus.

Albus couldn't talk; his little Daniel had left because of Lily! It all fit, Daniel had left on his 17th birthday- 6th June 1959 which meant that he and Calla had to have had intercourse between Sunday, May 3rd, 1959 and Saturday, May 9th, 1959 which meant that Lily must have been a month old foetus, why couldn't Daniel have just told them about Lily rather than running away? Why had he also not noticed that Lily looked like Daniel with what must have been her Mother's eyes? "Oh Harry, Dan was my son youngest child and he disappeared on his 17th birthday, I've been looking for him ever since and you've found him for me. Calla must have already been pregnant with Lily and he must have been far too scared to tell his Mum and I so thought it was best to run away, I guess I'll never find out the truth now" Albus whispered sadly.

"Why not? He's still alive, it says so here. It even has a location for him, look here.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Wife: Isabella Johnston **

**Children: Minerva Isabella McGonagoll, location- Hogwarts School (Transfiguration Professor)**

**Twin Sebastian Albus Dumbledore, location- Dandum School of Arts (Headmaster & Founder)**

**Twin Isadora Lillian Azure, location- London Ministry of Magic (Auror Department) **

** Florence Mavis Burton, location- York Cemetery (Victim of Stomach Cancer) **

** William Wulfric Dumbledore, location- St Mungo's Hospital (Children's Healer)**

** Daniel Evan Dumbledore**

** Age: 50, 6****th**** June 1959**

**Wife:  
Calla Phillips- Deceased (Little Winging Cemetery)**

** Location- 10 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey**

** Children: Lily- Deceased (Godric's Hollow Cemetery) **

** Petunia- 4 Privet Drive**

** Poppy- France (Art teacher)**

** Gabriel- Royal Navy (Currently in America)**

** Xavier- Army (Note, has a son Mark who is currently living with Daniel)**

See he's still alive! Not only that but I know him, Petunia tries to keep me away from him but he worked as a caretaker at my old School and he was always ever so nice to me, making sure that I was fed and that I wasn't hurt too badly by Dudley's Gang and I know Mark, were actually friends, sure it's a little odd due to the age difference but Daniel always encouraged us to be friends" Harry shouted in excitement. "Can we go and visit him? Tell him that we know who he is? Please Sir, I want to tell him that I know who he is and that I don't hate him for not telling me the truth, we all know what Petunia was like and he does care for me in his own odd way, please Sir?"

Albus was ecstatic himself but he couldn't in good conscience do this to his own Son, how could he just turn up out of the blue like that? He voiced these feelings to Harry who suddenly deflated like a balloon before growing excited. "Sir, I need to collect my belongings from Petunia's house anyway and I have my cloak in there, what if you wore that whilst I say goodbye to Daniel? Explain that I'm moving somewhere else? That is if I'm moving, after all we don't want to let the Dursley's stop my treatment and let me die do we?" Harry asked with a sly grin, he knew what the answer would be.

Albus laughed before pulling Harry into a hug, "Of course you're moving! You only lived with the Dursley's due to the law, otherwise your Grandmother and I would have adopted you if we could."

"Well what are we waiting for? There's an Alleyway near the Dursley house that doesn't get used much, there's only Mrs Figg who lives on Wisteria Walk or Daniel as he goes to the shops that use it" Harry explained.

After thanking Griphook for his time and asking permission to use Fawkes to transport them out of the room, both wizards made their way to Privet Drive.

* * *

With an almost silent pop and a flash of light both wizards ended up in the Alleyway near to the Dursley home, and after Harry had urged Albus to change his clothes into Muggle ones they set of for number 4 Privet Drive, thankfully the Dursley's were out and so Harry was able to use the key hidden underneath the doormat and turn off the alarm as they walked through the door, it's not as if the Dursley's made an effort to secure the house- the number for the alarm was written on a scrap of paper and attacked to the wall using blue tack.

Albus was really not happy when he found out where Harry had to keep his trunk or where he used to sleep and so whilst Harry was upstairs gathering some more belongings Albus created a howler that would go off whenever someone tried to open the fridge.

"I'm finished Sir" Harry shouted as he walked down the stairs carrying his cloak, photo album and homework.

"There's no need to shout dear child, I'm only here" Albus noted as he walked towards the stairs. "Now I'm going to shrink that trunk and put the cloak on before we go and visit Daniel, I sincerely hope you know what you're doing here, and Daniel may end up being angry with you even though you're doing this for the best of intentions" Albus warned his young Grandson.

"I know Sir but I have an excuse now" Harry gave another of his cheeky grins. As he walked towards the gate and turned right, he could feel Albus' hand on his shoulder and knew that he was scared but Harry needed this to happen, his life depended on it.

If Harry thought that he was scared it was nothing to how Albus was feeling, so many emotions were going through his body and he didn't know which one to settle on, elation, anger, sadness or ecstatically happy? Harry carried on walked a few houses away from the Dursley's and turned left into another house, one knock away and Albus would set his eyes upon little Daniel once again. Harry knocked upon the door and Albus body froze when the little boy opened the door, Mark was truly his Grandfather's child and that's when he saw him.

Blue eyed, auburn hair and a lean body, Daniel Dumbledore barely looked older than 30 years old and when he spoke a soft and soothing voice came out, "Ahh Harry child, what can we do for you today? Please do come in."

Harry pretended to take a good look outside as he came through the door, enough time for Albus to come inside after him. "I, well, it" Harry couldn't do it, he ran into Daniel's arms sobbing his little heart out as the day's events caught up with him and he realized the magnitude of what had actually happened. "Oh child, whatever is the matter hmm?" Daniel asked in his soothing voice.

"I, I'm going to die!" Harry blurted out.

Shocked silence filled the air before Daniel turned Harry's face so that blue met green eyes. "W, what makes you say that Harry? This isn't one of your practical jokes gone wrong is it?"

"No, it's not a joke, I have Leukaemia. I passed out at Mrs Figg's house and I managed to get an emergency Hospital Appointment, Doctor Ellen Cray saw to me, she's actually my best girlfriend's Aunt. You remember when I told you about Hermione? It's her Aunt, anyway I called for Fawkes and it worked!" Harry exclaimed as he told his Grandpa what happened. "So Fawkes then brought Professor Dumbledore to me as my Guardian and he suggested that we go to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test and guess what? I have a living family!"

Daniel Dumbledore went pale when Harry told him about the Leukaemia but when he mentioned the name Dumbledore and told him about having more family he almost passed out in shock. "D, Dumbledore?"

"Yup, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he'll be Mark's Headmaster as well when he goes to the School, I thought I'd told you about his name before?" Harry asked in mock puzzlement.

"No child, you only ever said Headmaster, so you said that you've found more family? Who are they child?" Daniel was definitely sweating now, what if Harry never forgave him?

Harry was definitely having fun with this, "Well **Grandpa **my Mum wasn't an Evan's, it turns out that she was the child of someone named Daniel Evan Dumbledore, you wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you? I wonder who he is. I know he's alive because of the Test and I have his location as well, oh you should have seen Professor Dumbledore's face when he realized that his Son was still alive, it was so full of joy and happiness that we both forgot the original reason why we were at the bank."

"He wasn't angry?" Daniel whispered in hope.

This was the moment that Albus had been waiting for, "Oh Danny, your Mother and I were never angry with you; sure we were upset but never angry. We have been searching for you ever since that day and we knew that it must have been something important that caused you to run and now I know why, it was Lily, I'm sad that I never knew her as a Granddaughter but I knew her as a student and that's more than enough for me, did she know who I was?"

As soon as Albus started to talk Daniel whipped his head round to face him so fast that he almost dropped Harry. "I'm sorry Dad but I was scared, what if you made Calla abort Lily? We never told Lily about you, we never told any of the children about you at all as we knew that they'd be magical and we were right, the only one that never went to Hogwarts was Petunia and that was because she was adopted. Can you not remember Poppy, Gabriel & Xavier Phillips? We had all the children go in different names to avoid suspicion, Lily went as an Evan's because she had been introduced to that dratted Severus Snape before joining Hogwarts and it would have been odd for a sudden name change and the other 3 were never seen by Snape, it was only ever Petunia so we were safe in that respect" Daniel stammered.

"Oh I remember them all right, they looked like a mix of Lily and you, I always thought that it was just wishful thinking and besides they introduced themselves as a cousin of Lily Evans through their Mother, I guess they were right in a way" Albus laughed as he walked over to the Son he lost all those years ago.


	3. I have the Love

**_A) Thank you for all the favourites, followers and reviews._**

**_B) I know that this story is going extremely fast and that there's more talk than anything else but I'm not that good with writing fiction so I do apologise for that, besides the plot is a good one isn't it? _**

**_C) Thanks to Celestia's Paladin_****_for the idea of where the illness may have come from and lastly this chapter took so long due to my own headaches, I'll try & make it longer next time. _**

* * *

**"Oh I remember them all right, they looked like a mix of Lily and you, I always thought that it was just wishful thinking and besides they introduced themselves as a cousin of Lily Evans through their Mother, I guess they were right in a way" Albus laughed as he walked over to the Son he lost all those years ago.**

Daniel shook his head at the whole situation before asking what would happen next, "What happens in terms of Harry's Leukaemia then? How do we treat it and how did he actually get it?"

Albus had to think before he turned to Harry, "The reason that you never hear of wizards having cancer is because they don't ever get it. Cancer is a Muggle disease that isn't contracted by wizards. There is no magical cure for cancer because wizards never had the need for it, being as we never get it. How long have you had it? How long were you ill before going to see Doctor Cray?"

"I don't know, I think it was sometime between the bones being vanished in my arm and the Basilisk going through it. What does it matter anyway" Harry asked in puzzlement.

Albus took a deep breath before answering, "It matter's Harry because it gives us an indication as to how long it's been there and how you got it, I think that were going to have to go to St Mungo's and make an appointment with them, maybe your Uncle William? He deals with children and he would know about Cancer due to your Aunt Florence dying of it in 1981, come to think of it she died the day you were born."

"There's no spell or anything for it then?" Harry said half panicked, half sinking into depression. His stomach was flipping all around. Now what could he do?

"Oh Harry I'm sure there's something we can do for you, Daniel can I leave him with you whilst I gather the rest of the family and notify them of everything?" Albus suddenly turned to his Son and asked.

"I, yes of course you can, in fact I think it's best if Harry goes and has a nap, he really looks like he needs it" Daniel replied as he looked at the boy who was playing cars with his 7 year old cousin.

"Bu-"Harry was cut off by both Albus and Daniel "Go to bed!"

* * *

Isabella Dumbledore signed as she placed the freshly baked cookies on the counter; she and Albus had been having a lovely time playing with the Grandchildren when Fawkes suddenly flamed in and took him away, the only explanation that she'd had was a Patronus in the shape of a Phoenix saying that it involved Harry Potter, an illness and Gringotts. Isabella was brought out of her thoughts when Fawkes once again flamed in bringing Albus back to her. "Albus, what on earth did you mean by that message? How does Harry Potter being ill concern you?"

Now that he was faced with the real situation Albus didn't know what to do, "Izzy, what's the one thing that you've wished for more than anything?"

"Daniel but you already knew that, what's going on Albus" Isabella asked in confusion.

It was now or never. "Danielisaliveandhe'sHarryPotter'sGrandfather!" Albus blurted out in one breath.

Isabella was confused; she hadn't understood a word of that at all.

Albus took a deep breath before repeating himself at a more sedate pace. "Daniel is alive and he's Harry Potter's Grandfather! He actually lives on the same street as Harry with another Grandson of his, Mark. It turns out that his girlfriend was pregnant when he left and that's why he left. He was far too scared to tell us, that baby turned out to be Lily Evans and those Phillips children weren't Lily's cousins they were her siblings, Harry's found our Son, heck Harry is our Great Grandson, we can finally get him away from the Dursley's, fat lot of good that will be with the Leukaemia."

"Leukaemia?" Isabella whispered in shock, "How does he have Leukaemia and how do you know that Daniel is telling the truth? It could just be an imposter!"

"Harry did an inheritance test at Gringotts and that's how we found out, as for the Leukaemia we have no idea but Harry says that he's been ill between the time that Lockhart removed the bones in his arm and the Basilisk going through it so it may be a mix of either of those, possibly a side effect of the Skele-Grow or the venom. I'll need to speak to William, has he came for the children yet?" Albus inquired.

Isabella didn't reply, to shocked to utter another word, instead she led Albus by the hand through to the living room where William and his wife Emily were playing with their children.

William looked up from the game he was playing with his children, "What's the matter Dad?" William asked once he saw his parents pale faces.

Once again Albus repeated the conversation that he'd had with his wife. "So what can we do?"

William was shocked, his baby brother was back and his Grandson was the famous Harry Potter, "Well I'd need to examine him to be sure but I do honestly think that it may have been the Skele-Grow, there's the spell that I created that can determine how long he's had it but we can't heal him and even you know that potions won't help, they'll only hinder any treatment that the Muggles give him" William informed his Dad as he helped Elizabeth & John to attach the train onto the track.


End file.
